After the Acccident
by Chicagofireforever
Summary: This story begins right after the semi truck slams into the back of Ambulance 61. Dawson is okay, but is the news good for Shay? And does Casey find out he really has feelings for Dawson? From both Casey and Dawson's point of view. Rated T for some language. I don't own Chicago Fire.
1. Chapter 1

Post eppy 1x10.

Gabby POV.

The first thing I was conscious of was that the ambo was a mess. It's funny how I noticed that first, not the fact that my best friend lay bleeding from a hell of a head wound on the ground, or how she was trapped under the gurney. Suddenly it snapped that something was horribly, terribly wrong and that we both needed help. I'm one hell of a first responder aren't I? Ha.  
Sirens broke through my thoughts and I began to try to dig Shay from the rubble.  
"Shay!" I called her name, mustering all my strength and yanking on the gurney. I screamed in pain, as my shoulder protested the movement.  
"Shay, can you hear me?" I said again. No response.  
"Leslie Elizabeth Shay, answer me!"  
There was a bang as the doors to the disfigured ambulance were pried open.  
"It's Dawson and Shay!" I heard Herrmann yell to the others in surprise. It'd taken him that long to figure it out. And how many other Ambulance 61's were there in Chicago? Ha.  
"Shay," I said again in distress as I examined the wound on her head. Her normally blond bangs was staining a reddish color and when I reached up to push my own brown hair behind my ears, my fingers came back, stained with my own blood.  
"Shit," I mumbled under my breath, "My shoulder and my head. Dammit."  
A pair of hands took me by the shoulders. I jumped. When I spun around, I noticed Peter and Casey helping me out of the ambulance.  
"But Shay's hurt!" I protested.  
"We know, there's another crew here." Casey said, lifting me from the ambulance. He and Peter helped me away from the ambo, where I saw how bad it actually was. The metal of the back was completely mangled and the windows were all shattered. I was sat on the curb. Casey knelt down in front of me.  
"How are you?" he asked.  
"I'm bleeding and something's wrong with my arm. Just help Shay." I said.  
"We are," Casey said. He gently pulled me into a hug. I let him. I rested my head on his shoulder and cried as the squad pulled a broken Shay from the ambulance.

Casey's POV

Dawson was shaken as hell. She leaned on my shoulder, staining my jacket red. I held her and she held me. I felt so bad about the other night. How I wanted to kiss her now and tell her both her and Shay were going to be fine. But I had rejected her kiss just the night before, using an excuse that I wasn't ready. How stupid of me. Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
We sat there on the curb, clinging to each other. I didn't want to let her go when the paramedic came over to examined her. The other ambulance with Shay screamed past us on the way to Lakeshore. I held Gabriela's hand as the medic looked at her head. She winced, but didn't cry out. He put a piece of gauze over the cut and put her arm in a triangle bandage sling. She looked pitiful. They tried to put her on a stretcher, which almost didn't work. She refused to lie back.  
"Gabriela," the medic said. She glared at him and he backed off. Eventually, she laid back. I followed the stretcher all the way to the parked ambulance.  
"Sorry, sir, if you plan to go, you'll have to ride in the front." the medic said.  
I looked at Chief Boden, who nodded his head. I climbed into the front of the ambo as we took off down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

(I think I'm supposed to put a disclaimer saying that I don't own Chicago Fire or any of the characters. If I owned Chicago Fire, I probably wouldn't be writing a fanfiction... Please review!)

Gabbys POV

My face burnt with embarrassment as I was forced to lay down on the gurney.

"I'm fine," I protested.

"Then why is your head bleeding and your collarbone broken?" the paramedic asked me, "You're not the medic right now. I am. Let me do my job, and you can just relax."

I blushed red and glared at him. This was terrible. Casey was in the front seat of the ambo and could obviously hear me arguing with this medic. He probably thought I was a bitch. I'm not, but I can be.

We pulled into the hospital and I was pulled out of the back and pushed down the hall.

"So this is what my patients feel like..." I thought.

I was transferred to a bed. Casey wasn't near me anymore. I wondered where he'd gone or got cut off and told he couldn't go any farther. I'd always hated how the beds were in the open and basically everyone could see the patient. This time it was me. And it was by far the most embarrassing thing ever.

Nurses swarmed me, checking my vitals and that stuff. I'd always found taking vital signs to be boring. I liked action.

"Gabriela Dawson..." the doctors voice trailed off as she looked at me.

Hallie. My doctor was Hallie. Casey's ex fiancée.

"Oh shit," I thought.

"Hey," she said, "So what's up?"

Ouch. That was a crap ass icebreaker.

"My heads bleeding and my collarbone is broken." I said.

"Well lets get you to X-ray then," she said, "Nurse."

Casey's POV

They'd stopped me before I could go past the waiting room.

"Sorry sir, you can't go any farther." the one paramedic said.

I sighed and sat down on a chair and took off my blood stained jacket.

"Dammit," I thought, "I'm gonna have to scrub this out."

20 minutes later, I was startled by a voice.

"Matt?" it asked.

I looked up into the eyes of my ex fiancée Hallie.

"Umm...hey Hallie." I said.

"You're here for Gabriela, right?" she asked. I heard a tone of hurt in her voice and I feel bad.

"Yeah. I am." I said standing up.

"She's in a room now, we just want to keep her for observation for a few hours." Hallie explains.

"Okay. Can you give me her room number?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's room 206." Hallie said.

I thanked her.

"She's lucky to have you," I hear Hallie whisper as I walked away


	3. Chapter 3

Gabbys POV.

I shifted on the damn hospital bed. They were making me stay here for a few hours for "observation". I scoffed. They could make me stay, but they weren't about to make me lay in a bed and wear a hospital gown. I told them I was fine. All except for the broken collarbone and the cut on my head that needed 4 stitches...

There was a soft tapping on my door and I looked up to find Casey's worried eyes studying me.

"Hey," he said, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." I nodded. He took a seat on the chair by my bed.

"Any word on Shay?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Not yet." he sighed.

More silence.

"Anyone else here yet?" I asked wondering about how the guys were doing after seeing Shay like that. I was especially worried for Kelly. I didn't know how he would be handling it. Shay was his best friend.

"No," Casey said.

"Casey," I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you call Antonio?" I asked. I wanted my brother here too. I had always trusted him. My brother was a detective. Antonio and Casey were friends because of a certain dirty cop, detective Voight. Antonio had helped out and gotten Voight arrested.

"Sure." Casey said and pulled out his iPhone. I noticed his home screen was still a picture of him and Hallie. My heart sunk.

Casey's POV

"Dammit Casey." I kicked myself for not changing my background on my phone. I'd seen how quickly Dawson's expression had fallen. It was then I knew that she really had feelings for me.

"Hello, Antonio?" I said as Dawson's brother picked up.

"Hey Casey, whats up?" he asked, "No problems with a certain detective?"

"No, its not that," I said.

"What is it then?" I heard his tone change.

"Gabby's in the hospital. The ambulance got hit by a truck." I explained.

"Oh my G*d, is she okay?" he asked urgently.

"Yeah, she's fine, just a cut and a broken collarbone." I said, "Shay is hurt pretty bad though."

"I'm on my way," Antonio said, "Lakeshore?"

"Yeah." I said.

"See you in a few." he said and hung up.

Dawson looked at me, her deep brown eyes curious.

"He's on his way." I said patting her hand.

*just thought I'd mention, the reason I put a star in God is because I am a Christian and I do not use the Lord's name in vain...although I'm not sure putting a star in it is any better. Oh well. PLEASE REVIEW! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Gabby's POV

Antonio showed up 5 minutes later. He shook Casey's hand and hugged me the best he could. The damn sling on my arm was a pain.

"Gabs," he whispered into my hair.

"I'm fine Antonio, I'm fine." I assured him as he let go and sat next to Casey.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." I patted his hand, "But Shay isn't doing well."

We sat in silence for a while. All I thought about was the sight of my best friend laying there, half freaking dead.

Then Casey's phone rang. I looked over and the screen read "Chief".

Casey's POV

The chief was calling. This could be good or bad. I stood up to leave the room, but Dawson put her hand on my knee.

"Stay." she said.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you at and where's Gabriela?" Chief asked.

"I'm with her. She's in a private room for a while. Observation." I explained.

"Can we come to see her?" chief asked.

"I guess, let me ask." I looked at Dawson, "the guys are here, do you want a few more visitors?"

"Sure." she nodded.

"She said okay. Antonio is here too, so it'll be a little cramped." I said.

"It's ok. We're on our way up." Chief said and hung up.

(Authors Note: Sorry its so short...I think this is the shortest of all chapters...not my favorite. Haha, please review!)


	5. Chapter 5

Gabby's POV

All of the men from both squad and truck entered my room a few minutes later. I gratefully accepted a hug from Peter, Severide and Herrmann.

"How are you feeling?" Cruz asked leaning on the wall.

"Okay." I said, pulling my knees to my chest best I could, "No word on Shay?"

"Just that she's in surgery..." Severide's voice trailed off.

"And?" I asked, knowing there was more to the story.

"She coded twice," Herrmann said softly and swore under his breath.

I looked at Severide. Once again, i thought about how he and Shay had fought before the accident and Shay had left. It was then I noticed the tear stains on his cheeks.

Casey still sat loyally by my side. I didn't think he'd cried, and he was more emotional then Severide. I looked at his eyes. Normally a bright crystal blue, they seemed cloudy and dark. Then I realized it. Hallie was my doctor, so she'd obviously been the one to give him the news about the accident and my condition... What was going on?

Casey's POV.

Secretly, I willed all the men to leave quickly, so I could be alone with Dawson again. She looked so small and hurt when Herrmann told her that Shay had coded twice. It took all of my strength not to kick him. I was deep in thought when chiefs voice startled me.

"We're all gonna go wait for news on Shay. We'll call if there's any change or news," he said.

"Oh, alright." I said sitting up.

"I'm gonna go too. I have to get back to work," Antonio said, "I'll be back later."

After exchanging goodbyes and hugs, all the men left, leaving me and Gabby in a heavy silence.

"Twice." I heard her say softly.

I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Shay. She coded twice." she said.

"I know..." I replied, feeling helpless.

"No, you don't," she snapped, "Twice. It's hard to get them back the third time."

To my surprise, she punched her pillow.

"Calm down," I tried to comfort her.

"Casey, she's my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without her." Dawson said, "I just don't know."

I wanted to climb on the bed next to her and hold her in my arms. It took all my strength not to do that. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it.

"Casey?" I heard her softly say. I looked down into her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold me?" she asked.

I was surprised.

"I'm sorry," she quickly responded, seeing my expression, "Antonio usually holds me when I'm scared or stressed or upset..."

"No, it's ok." I said. I stood and sat down on the bed next to her. She scooted over to give me room and I sat on the bed next to her. She snuggled into my arms and I held her.

(A/N: definition of coded- A patient whose heart has stopped beating, as in cardiac arrest.)


	6. Chapter 6

Gabby's POV

Lieutenant Matthew Casey was holding me. My brain was fuzzy and I couldn't think straight. I just snuggled more into his side. He had somewhat of a death grip on me. I actually found it comforting.

We sat like this for a while, his arms carefully around me, awkwardly positioned because of my sling, and me pressed into his side.

15 minutes later, Hallie walked in. She was startled by the sight of her ex fiancé holding me.

"Um, hey guys." she said, startling us both.

"Oh, hey Hal." Casey looked up at her and didn't take his arms from around me.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Um, Gabriela, its been 3 hours and you haven't shown any bad signs or changes. I'm gonna release you, if that's okay." Hallie explained.

"Oh, yeah. Great." I said sitting up as she handed me the papers to sign.

Casey remained at my side, his arm around my shoulder. My skin tingled where his fingers rested on my good shoulder.

"Any news on Shay yet?" Casey asked casually.

"Leslie's been remaining stable, I think she's almost out of surgery." Hallie looked down.

"That's good." I said.

"Yeah." Hallie nodded.

I finished signing the papers and handed them back to her.

"You're free to go." she forced a smile and shook my hand and Casey's.

"Thanks Hal, really." I said.

"You're welcome." she nodded and scurried out.

I looked at Casey.

"You okay?" I asked.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." he said.

"You sure?" I looked hard at him.

"I'm fine." she smiled, "but I have an idea."

Casey pulled out his phone and clicked on the camera.

"I need a new home screen picture." he smiled at me and held up the phone.

Casey's POV

I snapped the picture, after Dawson complained about her hair and the bandage on her head.

"You look fine. I'll take a new one later." I'd laughed at her.

We took the picture and once again, we found ourselves staring into each others eyes, just like the night Vargas tried to kill himself.

I kissed her cheek softly.

"For now." I whispered, giving her a small smile. She smiled back.

I got up off the bed and helped her up.

"You good?" I asked.

"Fine." she said.

We started down the hall, where a nurse caught us.

"Leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am." Dawson said.

"Then you need a wheelchair." the nurse said, motioning for someone to get one.

"But I'm just going to the downstairs waiting room." she protested.

"Then we'll take you down there." the nurse said, taking the wheelchair.

"But I'm a paramedic-" I cut her off and took her hand.

She reluctantly said in the wheelchair and blushed.

The elevator ride was short and soon we were walking, well Dawson was riding, into the waiting room.

"Awww," some guys said and took out their phones.

"One picture and I'll beat the living piss out of all of you with my good hand." she glared at all the guys.

"Ouch," I heard Herrmann say.

I helped Dawson up from the chair and she thanked the nurse.

We hadn't all been seated for more than 10 minutes when a doctor in blood stained scrubs walked towards us.

"Are you all here for Leslie Shay?"


	7. Chapter 7

Gabby's POV

The doctor in the scrubs gave us the best news we'd all heard all day. Shay was out of surgery, she had a punctured lung, a minor concussion and a broken leg. The surgery went great and she would be walking up soon.

When the doctor left, some men let out whoops and cheers, some people sighed with relief and I hugged Casey as tight as I could.

"Oh my gosh, she's okay." I laughed in spite of myself.

When I let go of Casey, I hugged Severide.

"She's gonna be okay," we both laughed in relief, "Shays gonna be okay."

Casey's POV

It upset Gabby that we couldn't see Shay right away. The told us to wait an hour, go home and whatnot and then come back. We all refused to, and sat around the hospital waiting room, still dressed in the bottoms of our turnout gear.

The hour passed slowly. Gabby and I sat next to each other in chairs. She almost fell asleep on my shoulder.

Finally, a nurse came out.

"You are all here for Leslie Shay?" she asked.

"Yeah," we all nodded.

"She can have 2 visitors now." the nurse said.

"Gabriela and Severide," chief said, "Go."

Gabby and Kelly got up. I squeezed her hand and smiled at her before she followed the nurse down the hall.

(A/N: It's really short, but I really liked this chapter. Reviews please!)


	8. Chapter 8

Gabby's POV

I held Kelly's hand tightly as we neared Shays room. He squeezed mine back. The nurse stopped in front of a door and peeked in.

"Miss Shay," she said, "Up to some company?"

"Yeah," I heard her reply.

Kelly went in first. I followed closely behind. Shay was pretty banged up. She had a wrap around her head and a cast on her leg.

Kelly took her hand and kissed it. It was a kind, friendly gesture.

I stepped up to her bed and squeezed her hand.

"Hey," Kelly said, "How ya' feeling?"

"Sore and dizzy..." she said.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked.

"You sound like the doctors. Yes, I remember parts. We were hit by a truck..." she said, "You kept calling my name. Both of you actually."

Kelly and I looked at each other.

"I know I did," I said, "You scared the hell out of all of us, Shay."

"Yeah, yeah I know." she cracked a smile, "How are you?"

She looked at me.

"Okay, they've kept me here for a few hours." I said.

"Your arm?" she motioned best she could to my sling.

"Broken collarbone. I'll be fine." I said, half shrugging.

"We're all glad you're okay," Kelly squeezed her hand.

The nurse stepped into the room.

"Up to some more company?" she asked.

Casey's POV

We all stood outside of Shays room, waiting for the nurse to tell us it was okay to go in and see her. When she nodded, we all hurried in.

Herrmann had gotten some flowers from the gift shop downstairs. He handed them to Shay.

"For you, my lady." he bowed like an idiot and laughed.

Shay laughed, but the pained look on her face told us all she immediately regretted it.

"Thank you kind sir," she smiled.

It felt normal. We were all sitting around a hospital room, goofing around and acting like fools. It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago, we'd almost lost 2 very important members of our family.

(Please Review! How do you like it so far?)


	9. Chapter 9

Gabby's POV

We visited Shay for a long time. In fact, the nurse had to come in twice to tell us visiting hours were over and Shay needed rest.

"We'll be back tomorrow," I said after everyone except Casey and I'd left.

"Take care of yourself, both of you," Shay said.

"We will," I squeezed her hand.

"See you later, Shay," Casey waved.

"Dawson," Shay said.

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"Can I talk to Casey for a sec?" she smiled at me.

I nodded and walked out of the room. Normally, any girl who's best friend just asked to talk to her crush alone would feel suspicious. I had nothing to worry about, because Shay is a lesbian.

I leaned on the wall in the corridor an wondered what she was saying.

Casey's POV

"So what do you want to tell me?" I asked Shay, "Not trying to hit on me are you?"

"Oh please," Shay scoffed, then changed her expression, "Casey, take care of Dawson. She really likes you. Take her for coffee or something."

I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm serious Casey. She's always talking about you. She felt terrible after she threw herself at you."

"Okay shay. I'll take care of her, don't worry." I assured her, "Take care of yourself."

I patted her hand and walked out.

I found Dawson in the hall, zoned out.

"Hey," I said and she jumped.

"Dammit Casey." she laughed.

We started down the hall.

"Want to get coffee?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure sounds good," she smiled at me. We headed into the parking. I noticed my truck parked in the 3rd row. There was a note on it.

"figured you'd need a ride. Get Dawson home safe." it read. It was signed Severide.

I opened the passenger door and held it for her.

"Thank you," she said and climbed in.

We drove down the road in silence. I pulled over in front of a small coffee shop.

We both had a small cup of black coffee.

Dawson suddenly laughed.

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

"I was just thinking about today. I survived an ambulance accident, my best friend almost died and now I'm drinking coffee with you." she smiled.

"Ha." I said.

We finished our coffee and I drove her home. I parked in front of her house.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she assured me.

"Dawson?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she looked at me.

That's when I kissed her. On the lips.

(A/N: I think this may be the end of the story. This story was prewritten, but I think I'm going to try and write more. Thanks for the reviews!)


End file.
